


Trust Issues

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: gameofcards, Drinking Games, Gen, Liberal use of the word 'fuck', Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, The Lord of the Rings References, Trust Issues, fluff and mild crack and mild angst, how does friendship work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: A drinking game that has Max tell truths about Silver's activities nearly goes awry but he should trust her more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a gameofcards writing challenge, use an ao3tagoftheday post to inspire a fic. I used [liberal use of the word 'fuck'](http://ao3tagoftheday.tumblr.com/post/139371950962/the-ao3-tag-of-the-day-is-fuck-this-fucking-tag)
> 
> Tumblr promo post [text summary](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/159192301147/black-sails-trust-issues); [image and quote](https://meridianrosewrites.tumblr.com/post/165548004337/meridianrose-silver-was-leaning-against-the)

"One time he pressed a knife against my throat," Max said, holding Silver's gaze and daring him to speak, to falsely deny it. 

Never mind that it had been a prop knife as part of a Halloween costume and that posing for a photo with the knife at her throat had been Max's idea. Silver clamped his lips shut, eyes narrowed, one hand tightening around the beer bottle, resisting the urge to interject.

"One time, he sent me a dick pic," she went on smugly, waiting for the whoops and jeers to die down before she added, "It wasn't even his dick!"

"I don't like this game anymore," Silver said with a sigh.

"Hush! You're not to talk until I say something false," Max reminded him. "Unless you want to forfeit."

Everyone looked to the pile of notes sat beneath an empty pint glass.

"I'm not to deny anything that is actually true, no matter how much you fucking twist it," Silver groused, "but you didn't specify I couldn't say anything at all!"

"Hush," Billy agreed, shifting in his seat, his t-shirt stretching over one bicep as he extended his arm. "Keep going, Max."

Anne poured more wine, topping up Max's glass before filling up her own and Jack's. Eleanor sipped her cocktail, Vane took a swig of his third pint.

"It might have been more fun to have John attempt to tell the truth," Jack suggested.

"How would we know when he lost? He barely knows when he's telling the truth himself," Billy pointed out. "Anyway I'm enjoying this. The thing with the cop? That’s one way to get out of a speeding ticket, I'll remember that one."

Max considered. "One time he made me go on a double date with him and when things weren't going well he grabbed me, kissed me, and claimed he wasn't over me. Which put an end to the evening."

"No!" Billy nearly choked on his beer.

Silver nodded earnestly. "You weren't there. You'd have done the same."

"No, I'd have pretended to get an emergency text message, like a normal person."

Max took a sip of her drink. "One time he showed up on my doorstep soaking wet –"

"Enough!" Silver said with genuine anger. "You fucking win."

There was a moment of confused silence as he stood, shoving his chair back more than necessary, and heading outside. Max took the money and stashed it before she took a gulp of wine and went after him.

Silver was leaning against the wall, seemingly not caring he was getting wet from the evening drizzle.

"What was that about?" Max asked, tucking her hands beneath her armpits and grimacing at the cool, damp air.

"There are limits," Silver said tightly. "There are things that are private."

Realization dawned on her face. "Oh, you thought I was going to – God, no! Oh, _cher_! I would never reveal that."

He gave her a wary look.

"I was going to tell them about the time you showed up soaking wet and sat naked except for my tiny pink bathrobe eating all of my ice-cream while watching a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon and saying 'Fuck, why can't Frodo and Sam just admit their feelings for each other?'"

"Oh." Silver blinked. "In my defence I was pretty high on that occasion."

"Sure you were." She shivered. "I know there are limits. Things we know about each other that are never to be told to anyone else. That's how friendship works, respecting each other's privacy and boundaries. Do you still not trust me?"

He shook his head. "I have trust issues."

"You have a lot of issues."

Silver swallowed, nodded. He straightened up, pulled Max to him and held her close in an apologetic hug. "I'm sorry. Fuck, you're freezing." He squeezed her tightly before he let go. "Let's go back inside before you get hypothermia."

Max nodded. "You know I was going to split the money with you anyway?"

"No."

She sighed as he opened the door and gestured for her to go first. "You have to learn to trust me."

"I'm working on it," he said. "I truly am."


End file.
